


sensitivity

by artymiswritesfics



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I wrote it, M/M, Tickling, bon appitit, dont read it it’s not good, had a strong case of writers block, i dont know how to tag on this one whoops, i spent far too long on this fic, i tried my Best™ and thats what counts, it’s trying to be fluff but idk man, just skip over it okay, not really though??, started making it, well of Course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics
Summary: a run-in with a monster leads to an interesting discovery.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> i worked on this for a month and half of it was written while i had absolutely zero (0) motivation so rip me i guess

Sometimes Jaskier wonders how drastically things would change if he had chosen to travel with a regular human, rather than a Witcher.

Firstly, he wouldn’t be attacked by monsters so often. And he wouldn’t be caught in battles with said monsters all the time.

Most importantly,  _ this _ would have never happened.

Jaskier can’t remember the name of the monster for the life of him, but he remembers what it looks like and he hates it with a passion. He’s never sure how to help when Geralt fights all of these creatures, so he mostly stands back and watches. Most times, the monsters don’t notice him, and if they do they don’t care enough about him to do anything. But this thing was not like other monsters. This one decided to do something about the bard hiding in the shadows. It soaked him in a strange, colourless liquid that had made him look like he’d gone for a swim. He only washed it off regularly, as it didn’t make him feel any different and therefore probably wasn’t dangerous.

And it wasn’t; not exactly.

Jaskier hadn’t initially noticed the change, but it was hard to ignore after being discovered. Geralt had accidentally brushed up against his side, and he yelped and jerked away. He and Geralt both looked at each other, wide-eyed and confused.

“What was that?” Geralt asked.

Jaskier stared down at himself. “I’m— not sure?”

Geralt slowly reached out and repeated the motion, causing a similar reaction. It took a moment for the realisation to hit, but Jaskier’s cheeks flooded with colour when it did. “Um, I’ll—” He began, standing up quickly. “I’ll be back.” He proceeded to rush away to their tent, making Geralt even more bewildered.

So that’s where he is now.

It’s stupid, really. He’ll probably die if Geralt asks what had happened.

This— what shall he call it?  _ Weakness  _ of his is already rather stupid, no one needed to make it any worse. But this bastard monster did, because it’s a monster and it doesn’t give a fuck about anyone’s reputation.

_ Oh, dearest Jaskier, _ you might think,  _ Whatever the fuck are you talking about? _

Heightened senses, that’s what happened. This monster that they (actually Geralt, but Jaskier was dragged into the battle and therefore considers himself a part of it) fought earlier drenched him in a weird liquid that, at the time, was seemingly harmless! Though, to be fair, it’s not like suddenly becoming more…  _ sensitive _ is harmful to anything but his dignity. Still, no one can find out about this. If somehow someone does figure it out, he’ll run away, change his name, and take up something so different from music that no one will ever suspect it’s him.

So of course Geralt has to come looking for him at this particular moment.

“Will tell me now?” He questions, sitting on the ground beside a lantern.

“Tell you what?” Jaskier asks in reply, knowing full well what Geralt is talking about. 

Geralt gestures outside, in the direction of where they were situated previously. “About that.”

“Ah! Yes, of course.” Jaskier clasps his hands together. “You see, I would actually rather spare myself the embarrassment of telling you, so I’ll just be going to sleep now—”

“It’s still light out.” Geralt interrupts. “And I have to know now, if you’re embarrassed by it.”

“No.”

Geralt responds by once again performing the action from before, this time resulting in a squeak and the hint of a giggle. He raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, okay, fine!” Jaskier yelps, recoiling. “I’m t-ticklish, alright, and whatever that thing did earlier made it  _ worse, _ and I wasn’t going to tell you because it’s truly rather stupid.”

Geralt doesn’t say anything, which is normal, but Jaskier decidedly doesn’t like the look in his eyes.

Suddenly, without warning, Jaskier is pushed onto the ground. He stares up at Geralt. “What? Oh, no, don’t you  _ dare, _ ” He warns. “Really, this is unnecessary— don’t!” Wiggling fingers make their way under the fabric of his shirt, and he can’t hide his laughter even if he tried. He curls up, bringing his knees to his chest, which only traps Geralt’s hand.

“That’s not very effective,” Geralt comments.

“Fuhuhuck off!”

It’s only a couple minutes more until Jaskier finally straightens his legs out and pleads for Geralt to switch spots. His laughter has grown increasingly more hoarse and frantic, but it turns to lighter giggles when the Witcher chooses to target under his arms. The lack of reaction seems to disappoint Geralt, though, because he soon grows bored of that spot.

Throughout the course of an absolute  _ eternity, _ ending with an exhausted and slightly teary-eyed bard, they both find out three things:

  1. Jaskier is incredibly ticklish on his ribs, thighs, and knees, something that Geralt takes full advantage of.
  2. If Jaskier laughs too hard, he snorts.
  3. As much as he tries to squirm away, Geralt can tell he doesn’t really mind.



Geralt, of course, has to point out the last one, because he clearly loves seeing Jaskier turn various shades of red (as if he wasn’t already red enough) and try to stutter out a denial. It’s not actually a denial, though, it’s the truth; he doesn’t like it, not at all, not even a small bit. For someone who can sense emotions, Geralt is very wrong. Definitely.

The monster’s effects fade by the next day, but that doesn’t stop Geralt from still tickling him to pieces as often as he can. And maybe Jaskier doesn’t fight back as much as he probably should. Maybe he becomes a tad bit more annoying to provoke Geralt. Maybe he doesn’t ever even  _ try _ to hide the genuine happiness radiating from him afterwards.

Alright, perhaps it wasn’t  _ that _ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! @artymiswritesfics


End file.
